Taking Chances
by Mandje
Summary: After the death of Esme’s parents, she went to live with the Quileute tribe. when she is accepted to do her internship at the Forks Hospital, she learns that not all vampires are bad and she will be forced to make some difficult choices.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight I would be pretty famous by now…..so I obviously do NOT own Twilight!

**Summary:** After the death of Esme's parents, she went to live with the Quileute tribe. Who hate and fear the "cold ones" aka vampires. But when she is accepted to do her internship at the Forks Hospital, she learns that not all vampires are bad and she will be forced to make some difficult choices.

**Parings:** Carlisle/Esme, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet.

**A/N: **This is my first Twilight fanfic, I'm sorry for all the spelling errors I made and I hope you enjoy this story!

**Taking chances: Prologue**

It had been 17 years ago since my parents died, at the time I was four years old. My parents and I were walking back home after visiting my aunt, when we heard a growl coming from the dark alleyway behind us……

"Esme, I've got a letter for you. It's from the Forks Hospital" I was pulled from my thoughts by Jacob Black. After my parents deaths Jacobs father Billy Black invited me to live with him and his family on the Indian reserve, with the Quileute tribe. They had been good friends of my parents and since I had nowhere else to go, I accepted the offer.

"Thanks Jacob" I replied as he handed me a dark brown envelope with the address of the Forks hospital on the back. We were the only ones on the beach today, normally the place was crowed with students, especially in the weekends.

"Open it!" Jacob was really excited about this letter, maybe even more then I was. Carefully I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter that was inside.

"What does it say?!" Jacob asked me impatiently as he tried to look over my shoulder. Jacob was two years younger then me. Over the years he had become my best and only friend.

"Dear miss Platt" I started reading out loud. "We are happy to inform you that you have been excepted for your internship at Forks Hospital" Before I could finish reading, I was interrupted by Jacobs screams of joy.

After a few years of living with the tribe I decided that I could not spent my entire life dwelling on the past. That's when I decided to study medicine, I wanted to be a nurse so I help people.

"That's great Esme!!! Wait until my father hears about this!" Jacob danced around me for a while, his long brown hair floating behind him, and then he took off. Probably to tell his father Billy Black about the good news.

After a few hours more, sitting on the beach and watching the ocean I returned home. Billy was waiting for me outside the small house made out of dark wood.

"I heard the news from Jacob!" Billy announced as I walked towards him. A year before I came to live with Billy, he had an accident, I asked him about it many times, but he refused to tell me what had happened. Over the years he had learned to except the fact that he would never walk again. And he was now perfectly happy with his silver wheelchair which made it possible for him to move around.

"That's great" I mumbled. For some reason I wasn't that excited about it. It was just an internship nothing more. Just something I had to do before graduating.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Billy said. For some reason he wasn't to happy about me leaving the reserve. Everyday I went to school he made Jacob walk me there.

"I do want to go, I'm just a little nervous" I signed, it's true I really was nervous.

"Well it's just for a few weeks, so I suppose that's ok" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then making me feel better.

"I guess so" I replied. It never failed to amaze me how Billy and Jacob looked a like. They had the same eyes, skin color and long dark brown hair.

"They are only making you work there during the day right?" He asked me after a while. I could swear I heard concern and maybe even fear in his voice.

"Yes, only during the day as long as I'm an intern" I answered. Billy seemed to be satisfied with that answer. I hugged him before going inside and up to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Tomorrow was the first day of my internship at the Forks hospital.

_I know it's short but almost all Prologues are right?__ Please __**review**__, I also appreciate constructive criticism….I'm looking for a beta so if your interested please send me a message!!! _

_The next chapter will be longer!_


	2. Waiting

_Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter too!_

_A/N: In my story Bella has been a vampire and living with the Cullen's for 2 years _

_I also decided to change Pov's between Esme and Carlisle, if this is too confusing please let me know._

**Chapter ****1: waiting **

**Carlisle POV:**

I hated being home during the day. While my _children _were at school, I was home with nothing to do but wait.

At the hospital I worked the night shift because that's when they needed me the most. But during the day I had to go home and pretend to rest, even though I did not need any sleep.

I hated the feeling that people might die, while I was at home doing nothing. Sometimes though I was glad to have some time off from work. Because no matter how long I trained myself to be immune to the smell of human blood, there were times it got to much, even for me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the ringing of the phone. "Dr Cullen speaking" I answered, hoping it was the hospital.

"Hi Charlie" No such luck, it was Bella's father ,chief Swan, on the other end of the line. He called almost everyday to check up on his daughter. He was not happy at all that Bella was no longer living with him.

"No, she won't be home for another hour" I answered Charlie's question. When Bella first came to live with us she still frequently visited her father. But when he started asking her questions about why her skin was so pale, why her eyes were different and why she looked as if she hadn't slept for days, she decided that visiting Charlie too often might not be such a good idea anymore.

Charlie had one day even shown up at the hospital to have a word with me, I had to assure him that Bella did not use drugs and that Edward would never hurt her in any way.

"Yes, I'll have her call you back as soon as she gets home" I assured him. Charlie did not like me anymore, ever since Bella moved in. He blamed me for allowing her to stay.

Without saying anything else Charlie hung up. I understood Charlie's anger, buy I did not feel guilty for letting Bella live with me and my family. When I was about to go to my study to read a book, when I heard Edward and Bella come in.

"Hi Carlisle" Bella waved at me as I came down the stairs. Then she looked at Edward and smiled at him I noticed they were holding hands. Even though Bella had been with us for a few years now, she and Edward were still very much in love. I was happy for them.

Edward gave a nod of his head as a greeting and I smiled back at him. "Where's are the others?" I asked.

"They went hunting" Edward replied. Of course I forgot. Edward, Bella and I went hunting early this morning. The others had told me they would go later.

"Your father just called, he wants to talk to you" I told Bella. I had almost forgotten about the phone call from Charlie already.

"Maybe we should visit him together, so he can see you're fine" Edward suggested with a half smile. While moving a hand through his copper blond hair.

"You do know he owns a shotgun right?" Bella replied. Both Edward and I had to laugh at the image of Bella's father chasing Edward around with a shotgun. Not that it would kill him though.

After talking with Bella and Edward for a little while, I had to leave for work. Some people at the hospital questioned whether I was a good father or not, because I left my children alone every night. Even though they were old enough to take care of themselves(They had no idea how old my _children _really were).

It was raining as usual when I drove my grey Mercedes out of the garage. Forks was one of the best towns I had ever lived in, there were only a few sunny days a year, the people kept to themselves and did not ask too many questions, except for chief Swan that was.

It took me about 15 minutes to get to the hospital. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the entrance of the square grey building with the big glass doors.

"Oh, hi doctor Cullen!!!" I heard a loud squeaky voice calling me through the empty hallway. It was nurse Carver. She had just been transferred from day to night shift.

"Good evening nurse Carver" I answered politely. It was no secret that almost every nurse or female doctor in the hospital had a crush on me, and I truly hated it. I had yet to meet someone who I could just talk to, someone who wanted to get to know me, who wasn't just interested in the way I looked.

"You can call me Jenny if you want" She said. Her cheeks were burning red, as she smiled at me I could see she was wearing braces. I smiled warmly back at her.

"Well Jenny if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if there's anything I can do" I replied. I knew she was excepting me to say that she could call me Carlisle from now on, but that would only lead to problems in the long run.

Without waiting for an answer, I headed to the waiting room, which was almost empty. I signed heavily, tonight was going to be a slow night, by the looks of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, I had stitched up two patients, and bandaged a broken arm. After that I decided to go to my office and wait there for my next call.

"Evening Carlisle" I heard a voice behind me call my name as I was walking down the hallway towards my office.

I turned around "Evening Dr Gerandy" I replied when I saw who it was. Gerandy was the oldest doctor in the hospital and was close to retiring. His hair was grey and he had several wrinkles on his face, especially around his dark brown eyes.

"it's a slow night tonight" he stated the obvious. Most of the staff would love to see Gerandy leave. Because of his age he thought he knew more about everything that had to do with the hospital than anyone else.

Strangely enough he never acted like he knew everything better around me, and therefore we had build up some kind of friendship over the years. Sometimes I even suspected he knew my secret, but I would never dare ask him about that.

"lets go get some coffee" He said before I could answer. We walked to the cafeteria together, which was also almost empty.

After Gerandy got a cup of coffee, and I made up an excuse for not wanting anything, we sat down at the nearest table.

"Did you hear, there's a new intern coming tomorrow, they hope she'll be able to replace me at the end of this year" he huffed as if the very thought of someone replacing him was to much to bear.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, they can always use extra people on the night shift, so I'm sure they'll let you stay a while longer" I tried to reassure Gerandy as much as possible, even though I knew it was hopeless.

"She's just an intern, how much do they really know about being a doctor? But the hospital is happy to have her, I wonder why" Gerandy sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

He wasn't the only one who was lost in thoughts. I was wondering why everyone(except for Gerandy) was so happy with this new intern, and most importantly, I was curious about her.

After our coffee break, I went to my office and waited there for the better part of the night, until my shift was over. As I got back to my silver Mercedes and pulled out of the parking lot, I saw an old black pick-up truck driving past.

I couldn't see the driver because the windows of the old truck were covered with mud. The only thing I saw before the truck passed me by was a swirl of long brown hair.

"_That must be the new intern" _I thought to myself. And even though she worked the day shift, I hoped to meet her soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had a hard time writing this chapter, I hoped you liked it!!! Please **review **and let me know what you think about it! Sorry about all the spelling errors.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!


End file.
